Tonbo
Tonbo is a character in the Duel Masters! season of the Duel Masters Anime. Details Tonbo is a mysterious boy that resembles a personified version of Bontobo. He is actually a servant of Kabu Toki. Strangely, his hairdo and outfit is similar to Ijiwaru's, and both were capable of making similar malicious expressions. He is a confident and self-asserted person, and will attempt to risk his life to fend off intruders of his grounds. Anime Duel Masters! Joe encountered him when on the way to harvest sweet potatoes for his restaurant. He was friendly at first, but became hostile after Joe tried to make a crater in the forest and caused him to drop in it. He then challenges Joe to a duel in a wooden hut, and uses Bontobolt and Kingdom Ohkabuto to defeat Joe despite the Jhot Gun Joragon joe Joe summoned. However despite his defeat, Bonto allows him to leave, while returning the Ohkabuto card to his master, indicating that he only borrowed the card from him. He is later seen with Totento, who gets furious if he cannot eat any sweets, causing Bonto to reluctantly to bring her into the city grounds to the shop where Joe bought Chocolate House and Pali Nights to in the previous arc. This caused him to lack any money to pay the candy shop owner since Tonten was simply eating all of the candies. When Joe tried to investigate the 2 because Deckie believes them to be Duel Warriors, he worn a guise which is consisted of Higesori, Eyeball Chans and Baron Gelacho which caused the two to laugh on the floor with his comical appearance. Joe then draws Katsuraderansu to further up his disguise and calls Coordinate to make him appear half-naked so he becomes nearly unrecognizable. Totento is still bringing Tonbo to more shops where he will eat everything in the store, and Joe has spotted them in a supermarket, in which one of his fake eyeballs drop of and revealing the guise to the 2. Tonbo watches his partner duel. After the duel, Tonbo brings the sugar canes he stole from the supermarket to Joe and the 2 return to the nature civilization grounds. In Episode 8, Darkness has committed an invasion against the Nature civilization grounds. When Momo entered the civilization grounds to catch insects along with a reluctant Joe, Tonbo and Joe were still feuding with the Totento events only for them to nearly fall in to a pitfall trap set by Darkness. He pushes Momo and Joe away and jumps in to the hole, which leads him back to the sky and into a dark orb which leads to a True Duel area with a Darkness theme, and which Zeero is still lying down the floor flipping his cards. Tonbo challenges him to a True Duel, only to be swiftly and cleanly defeated by a 卍 De Szark 卍 and De Rupansa combination. Zeero then tries to kill him with a De Szark direct attack and is about to succeed in doing so, but Kabu Toki rushed into the dueling room and saved him, allowing him to barely escape death. Unfortunately, due to the sheer power of the attack, he was already mortally wounded. Creature Form His appearance is based on the following cards; dmsd5-12.jpg|Bontobo dmrp5-s10.jpg|Bontobolt Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character